Perfect
by OddObsessed
Summary: I've never wanted to die before. I'm sure most people have, but not me. Until now.' Onesided OxA, some mentions of AxJ and UxY. Minor Jeremie bashing, but not much. Rated T for the mention of death.


I've never wanted to die before.

I'm sure everyone has wanted to once in their life, but not me.

Until now.

I told Ulrich but he shrugged it off. Because I _always_ bounce back

I told Yumi and she said it was probably just a stage I was going through. Minor depression, everyone gets it when they're teenagers.

I told Aelita but she didn't hear me at the time. The wind blew the sound of my voice away.

I told Mum, and she said I'd be fine, and that this happened to her when she was little.  
I couldn't tell Dad. He's always at work. _Always. _

Many times I've tried to tell Jeremie. But he'd probably laugh at me. _'Finally the infamous Odd Della Robbia has snapped' _he'd say. Well he probably wouldn't, but every time I tried to tell him that thought would pop up. So I never told him.

But what help would he be? He's only the _reason _I feel like this.

Well, not him entirely. Just mostly.

I suppose nobody's really to blame, though. You can't help how you feel.

I remember reading somewhere that there's somebody for everyone.

So why do I like her, when she's taken by _him_?

I remember reading somewhere else that sometimes things go wrong, and you just need to let go.

So why can't I let go?

She's perfect in every way, that's why I can't let go.

Her pink hair perfectly shaping her face, her eyes twinkling when the sun hits them. Her pale, feathery soft skin.

Not that I've touched it very often.

I held her hand before. Twice actually.

Once on Lyoko and once here.

The first time was because I wanted to help her, save her. I had to do it.

But the second time, neither of us had to.

The whole group held hands, actually.

And I got to hold hers.

Her hands are so soft and small. What I'd give to touch them again.

He doesn't deserve her.

He sits on his computer all day. Doesn't spend any time with her.

Yet he has permission to touch her whenever he likes; So why doesn't he?

Because he'd rather hang out with his computer, that's why.

But she's still happy. I have no idea why. She sits in his room and reads while he types. What kind of relationship is that?

I think the last relationship I had was before we beat Xana.

That was a long time ago.

I just don't fancy other girls anymore. And I don't bounce back either.

I'm happy here, sitting on the cold ground near the bridge.

Nobody is around. Who would be at eleven at night?

Me. That's who.

Ulrich and Yumi are even going out. What's more, they're going out with each _other_.

So why am I the only one without a girlfriend?

Because she's already got a boyfriend?

She's gorgeous. What I wouldn't give to be with her right now. I want to feel her heart beat, taste her, _love _her.

He can do that whenever he wants.

But he doesn't.

* * *

The cool dirt feels good on my feet. It's freezing but, it's kind of comfortable.

The water's lapping against the wall now. It hasn't been this high since who knows when. I guess the last few weeks of rain have helped.

Or maybe it's the fact that some demolition guys destroyed the factory, and now boats are constantly swimming through, their weight making the water rise.

Swimming. Boats don't swim. They float.

The bridge leads out to nowhere now. It's fun to go to the edge and sit there. But it's kind of scary too. It sways.

But I guess falling in the water wouldn't matter. It'd be cold.

Nobody would save me. They're all with their partners, enjoying themselves.

Aelita. If her nickname is Princess, why is she with Jeremie?

He's hardly a prince.

Neither the singer nor the royal kind.

But that's ok for her.

She told me her little wants for the future.

They'll have 3 kids, 2 boys and a girl, named Ben, Sam and Kayla.

They'd live in a 3 bedroom house. Modest but large enough for the family.

The boys would share a room, as would the parents. Kayla would have her own.

Kayla would have her mothers pink hair, while the boys would have blonde. (As boys and pink don't go together well.)

Yeah, I remember it. How could I _forget _it?

I like thinking about other people's lives. Since I don't like mine at all.

And her fairytale is so happy, it's good to think about.

But I'm not in it.

And from what I gather, I never will be.

I've never wanted to die before. And now I think about it, I still don't. I'm indifferent.

I'm just a boy in this world.

And she doesn't care

* * *

Well, here we go. This is dedicated to WartonChan and everybody at TechLinks, after what happened. They don't deserve this. TL was one of the best Code Lyoko sites out there. To think someone so horrible could do this to them.  
Anyway, R&R. I know this is OOC for Odd (my stories usually are) but I tried.

-OddObsessed


End file.
